nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Hathaway
|image=Summer Season 1.JPG |show=''School of Rock'' |actress=Jade Pettyjohn |first="Come Together" |last="I Love Rock and Roll: Part II" |full name=Summer Hathaway |species=Human |alias=Summer (everyone); Signey (Mr. Finn); Sum (Zack And Tomika); Sparky (Tomika) |personaLito= |appearance= |occupation=Student; Lead Singer; Bassist |home=Austin, Texas |family= |pets= |friends=Tomika (best friend); Freddy Huerta (ex-crush); Zack Kwan; Lawrence Dooley; Dewey Finn (teacher) |minions= |enemies=Clark O'shannon |quote="I'm NOT impressed...I am SO impressed!" }}Summer Hathaway is a main character in School of Rock. She is the manager of the band; School of Rock, a tambourine player and is a student at William B. Travis Prep School. Summer is portrayed by Jade Pettyjohn. Personality An overachiever with perfect attendance, schoolwork and organization come easy to Summer. She's one for helping people out and putting others before herself, like McKenna Daugherty in her favorite book "Terminal Heart". That’s why she makes a great band manager! Always prepared for every possible scenario, Summer relies on her best friend Tomika to keep her grounded. Thanks to the band, she’s finally learning to take some risks in the name of rock! Relationships Tomika Best Friend Main Article: Summer and Tomika Summer and Tomika are best friends and have been for the longest time. They are usually very open with each other and while they do keep some secrets and argue from time to time, they are always there for each other and support each other. Tomika helps Summer deals with her feelings for Freddy while Summer helps Tomika fit in and feel more comfortable as the band's singer. Freddy Huerta Ex-Crush/Good Friend Main article: Freddy and Summer In Come Together, it is shown that Summer has a major crush on Freddy when she tells Tomika that she was impressed with his skateboarding skills. Throughout the series, Summer has dropped major hints to the others (mainly towards Freddy) around her that she likes him, from setting up situations where he would work and be with her to saying so out loud (We're Not Gonna Take It). However, Tomika and Mr. Finn are the only ones who know about how she feels. This continues until the Season 2 episode Total Eclipse of the Heart, where Freddy and Kale break up. He finds out that they don't have much in common and finds out he actually likes Summer after talking with her before breaking up with Kale. At this point, Summer has gotten over him and was over him when they talked. Freddy goes back to the roof to tell Summer he likes her, but finds that Summer is on the roof with Asher and he witnesses Asher give Summer his jacket to warm her up. As a result, Freddy leaves the roof heartbroken and jealous, and this could build up into a presumed love triangle between Freddy, Summer, and Asher for Season 3. Trivia *Summer is the show's adaption of Miranda Cosgrove's character in the original 2003 movie. *Even though Summer can't sing, Jade Pettyjohn, her portrayer, is a good singer, like Miranda Cosgrove is. *However, due to Mr. Finn hypnotizing her, she is an excellent singer under the trigger word of "persimmon". While Principal Mullins was fixed from her hypnosis, Summer was not shown or stated to be. Since then, she provides backup vocals to Tomika's singing. *Summer is tone deaf. *Her last name may be a reference to Breanna Yde, the portrayer of Tomika playing as Frankie Hathaway in The Haunted Hathaways. However, this is unlikely as her last name was already Hathaway is the original 2003 movie. *Summer has two posters of Kate Middleton, the Duchess of Cambridge and wife of Prince William, in her room. *She wrote "Let Me In" without knowing it. *In the movie, Summer (Miranda Cosgrove) showed no crush on Freddy. *In the TV version, Summer (Jade Pettyjohn) does have a crush on him. *In A Band With No Name, Summer states that she keeps a batch of cupcakes in her locker and refreshes the batch every week in the hope that it'll come in handy. *Her favorite book is "Terminal Heart". *Just like her movie counterpart, Summer is the band manager. Category:School Of Rock Characters Category:Rockers Category:Musicians Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters